1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to valances, and more particularly to valances having cornice padding disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The use of valances and window cornices to hide drapery rods is well known. In order to make window treatments more attractive, people use valances covered with cornice padding and material which either accents or matches the drapery material.
However, attaching cornice padding to the valance is often difficult and time consuming. In addition, it is often expensive due to the amount of labor involved and the precise measurement and attachment of the cornice padding to the valance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a valance wherein the cornice is easily and quickly mounted on the valance body.